birdietalk_productionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Murder Games Simulator
The Murder Games Simulator is a simulator inspired by the BrantSteele Hunger Games Simulator. The link to play the Murder Games is here. Basic Info This page is going to provide the best info about the Murder Games Simulator. It is a simulator inspired by the likes of the Hunger Games. When you initially access the website, you see two teams with two people each. Names, genders, perks, and weapon have all been randomized. You can add or delete teams and people if you wish to do so. You can also customize the team names and members if the initial randomization doesn't satisfy you. You can even choose to add unaffiliated people; those that don't belong to any team. Once you are done, just click the "Start Round 1" button to begin the simulation. Perks Each person can be assigned up to two perks, but lunatics and shell-shocked people may acquire more during the game. These perks make them stand out from others and can cause specific events to happen to them. The subheadings describe each perk. Leader People with the "leader" perk are capable of bringing people together to accomplish great deeds. Generally, this perk works best when the person is in a team. Usually, the leader feels proud of leading the team. However, if people in the team die, then the leader will feel horrible for failing that team. Leaders can intervene if an opponent attempts to kill one of the leader's teammates. Peaceful People with the "peaceful" perk have no interest in violence. These people will never kill anyone (the exception is if a character attacks the peaceful character, but the peaceful character retaliates and kills his/her/their attacker). This perk can be inflicted on everyone if a person with a wish ring wished for it, causing the game to stall until the people begin to die of natural causes. Peaceful people will save people that got trapped. Sociopath People with the "sociopath" perk will lie, steal, and kill at a moment's notice. They can be found only looking out for themselves. These people are more likely to kill others. A sociopathic person can also team up with a devious person to betray the team. Kind People with the "kind" perk will act selflessly and generously to help others. Kind people will save people that got trapped. Two kind people on the same team may accidentally touch each other's fingers, which could lead to some cute shipping moments. Kind people can intervene if an opponent attempts to kill a teammate on the kind person's team. Kind people will save people that got trapped. Unstable People with the "unstable" perk may snap at any moment. When an unstable person snaps, this is referred to as "frenzy". The game describes frenzied people as having a fit of violent rage. Frenzied people will kill other people at a moment's notice, even if the victim happens to be on the frenzied person's team. On the other side, a frenzied person may die of a heart attack while the frenzy is in progress. Bulky People with the "bulky" perk are capable of both delivering and resisting stronger attacks. Bulky people can impress others with their muscles and strength. They feel strong enough to handle anything. Meek People with the "meek" perk are very fragile and physically inept. It is the opposite of the bulky perk. They can be found wishing they could go home. Meek people are glad to rely on teammates with either the leader or bulky perks. Naive People with the "naive" perk are gullible and easy to mislead. Naive people are generally unaware of what's going on around them. Seductive people will try to interact with naive people, but fail as the naive are too innocent to understand the seduction. Two naive people on the same team may accidentally touch each other's fingers, which could lead to some cute shipping moments. Devious People with the "devious" perk will manipulate and betray others if given the chance. They can be found looking for an easy out. Devious people tend to get into arguments with the leader over who should be in charge of the team. If a devious person also happens to be the leader, then he/she/they may see the team as a bunch of chumps. While devious is similar to sociopath, the devious perk is more dangerous, especially since devious is one of five possible perks that could be randomly gained by lunatics. Seductive People with the "seductive" perk are capable of romancing others into doing their bidding. These people don't care much for the place and tend to try to get others to notice them. If a seductive character is on a team, then there's a chance that a teammate may be unable to take his/her/their eyes off of the seductive character. The seduction effect can become more powerful if a seductive person obtains a bikini. There are two perks where the seduction effect fails: naive and rich. Suicidal People with the "suicidal" perk probably won't survive very long. Suicidal people may kill themselves at any given round. A specific variant occurs if the suicidal person was armed with a shotgun (shotgun suicide). Another unique variant can occur if a suicidal person is armed with a handgun (handgun suicide). This perk can be inflicted on anyone at a given round as long as the person is either shell-shocked or a lunatic. While there are two ways of gaining the suicidal perk, only lunatics have a chance of removing that perk; meaning that if the shell-shocked person is not a lunatic, then all hope is lost for that person. Cute People with the "cute" perk are liked by everyone else. Others may go out of their way to protect cute people. When on a team, people cannot stop fawning over cute characters. Kind characters will want to protect them. Annoying People with the "annoying" perk are horrible to be around. Eventually, someone on the annoying person's team can't take it anymore and kills that person by snapping his/her/their neck (especially if the one to do it is either a sociopath, devious, or a survivalist). This death is described by the game as "too annoying to live". Annoying people try to tell jokes, but these jokes always fall flat. If two annoying people are on the same team, their interactions can range from sharing bad puns to giggling like idiots. Lunatics can get inflicted with this perk at any moment. Scrappy People with the "scrappy" perk are more likely to find resources. This perk gives a higher chance of finding items. They can be found looking around for stuff to scrounge and can spot shiny objects in the distance. Inventors will ask scrappy people if they found anything useful. Survivalist People with the "survivalist" perk are better off alone, and will not let others get in their way. If a survivalist is on a team, there is a chance that the survivalist will betray the other members, especially if the team also includes a person with the sociopath or devious perk. Survivalists can set traps for the other people to step in. Trapped people cannot do anything until they get freed, bleed out, or get killed. On the other side, there is a random chance that a survivalist gets so cocky that he/she/they would end up dying of a stupid mistake. Rich People with the "rich" perk are armed with a large fortune to cater to every whim. These people tend to feel protected by their wealth and find all this below their concern. Seductive people will try to interact with rich people, but fail as the rich will find the seduction to be suspicious. Inventor People with the "inventor" perk can devise strange machines for various purposes. These people can be found cooking up genius ideas and thinking of plans to get out of the Murder Games. Inventors work with scrappy people the best, as an event features inventors asking scrappy people if they found anything useful. Goth People with the "goth" perk channel the dark energies. These people mope around uselessly and like to think of dark, dark poems. Lunatic People with the "lunatic" perk can gain and lose other perks at random. They can be found looking particularly erratic on a given round and unsure whether to cry, laugh, or tear their hair out. Lunatics can gain and lose these perks at random: *Kind *Unstable *Devious *Suicidal *Annoying On the other side, there is a chance that lunatics can lose their "lunatic" perk altogether, meaning that all gained perks before that event stick for the rest of the simulation. Items These are the items that can be found in the Murder Games Simulator. There are three types of items: * Weapon: Item that can be either acquired during the game or assigned to a person. Weapons marked with an asterisk can be used to kill more than one opponent at a time. * Pet: Item that must be assigned to a person. * Clothes: Item that must be acquired during the game. Big Stick Rather crude, but can bash an unsuspecting enemy just fine. Pitchfork * Used to stack hay and stab your friends. Sword * A classic bladed weapon popular since medieval times. Axe * Makes quick, if messy work of anyone who'd stand in your way. Handgun Takes down a target quite reliably if you know how to aim. Suicidal people can use this item to kill themselves. This death is referred to as "handgun suicide". Shotgun Delivers a powerful, low-accuracy blow. Suicidal people can use this item to kill themselves. This death is referred to as "shotgun suicide". Grenade * A single-use explosive device to blow several enemies to bits. Slingshot Fires small projectiles. Not quite deadly as much as slightly annoying. This is the only weapon that cannot kill the opposing people. Bow Its arrows can easily chop a head clean off from a distance if skillfully wielded. Flamethrower * Careful! May set both foes and friends on fire. If people from opposing teams wield flamethrowers, they may incinerate each other, killing both them as the fire dies down. Rocket Launcher * A dangerous weapon; excels at blowing stuff up. Lasergun Ultra-concentrated energy shots that burn through practically anything. Magic Wand * Casts a variety of spells upon your foes. This can be used to transform other people into sheep, which renders them helpless and unable to kill anyone for the rest of the game. Stangely, the initial sheep transformation event is marked as a blue event. However, it may run out of magic, thus causing the owner to discard the item. If people from opposing teams wield magic wands, they may get into a merciless magic duel that kills both of them in a splash of green. Ancient Scepter Calls forth ancient hexes and curses on your adverseries. Like the magic wand, this item can be used to transform other people into sheep. The ancient scepter is more powerful than the magic wand. Thus, if a magic wand user challenges an ancient scepter user to a magic duel, the magic wand user always loses. Also unlike the magic wand, the ancient scepter never runs out of magic. But like the magic wand, if people from opposing teams wield ancient scepters, they may get into a merciless magic duel that kills both of them in a puff of acrid smoke. Pet Wolf A ravenous pet wolf to devour your opponents. Like the other pets, this item cannot be acquired during the game, so a person must be set to have a pet wolf as the item. Pet Tiger A fierce pet tiger to tear your opponent to shreds. Like the other pets, this item cannot be acquired during the game, so a person must be set to have a pet tiger as the item. Pet Turtle A steady pet turtle to slowly but surely win the race. Like the other pets, this item cannot be acquired during the game, so a person must be set to have a pet turtle as the item. Wish Ring Will unpredictably respond to wishes in dire situations. Like the magic wand, this item can be discarded. Wish rings may emit a rancid smoke, which then makes them useless. Stangely, the wish ring discard event is not marked as a red event (while the magic wand discard event is marked as red). Leather Scraps Tribal-looking clothing. Provides minimal protection. Like the other clothes, this item must be acquired during the game. Bikini Quite alluring, but not much help in combat situations. Like the other clothes, this item must be acquired during the game. This item can cause more specific events to happen if the character obtaining it is seductive. Dapper Suit Turns anyone into a snappy dresser. Like the other clothes, this item must be acquired during the game. Combat Gear Used by military forces. Provides near-perfect protection from all but the deadliest attacks. Like the other clothes, this item must be acquired during the game. Opponents will try to kill people wearing combat gear, but the attempts usually fail. Knight Armor Excellent physical protection, but heavy and uncomfortable. Like the other clothes, this item must be acquired during the game. Opponents will try to kill people wearing knight armor, but the attempts usually fail. Wizard Robe Can greatly amplify magic powers. Comes with a pointy hat. Like the other clothes, this item must be acquired during the game. Opponents will try to kill people wearing wizard robes, but the attempts usually fail. Other These details don't fit with perks or items. Bleeding Out Losing blood at an alarming rate. Needs immediate treatment. This can result if a trapped person remains stuck in the trap for too long. If a person is saved from a trap while bleeding out, that person goes unmentioned by the simulator unless an event mentions that person as "Player2". Otherwise, if someone doesn't free a person that's bleeding out, that person could die of blood loss. Frenzied Experiencing a fit of violent rage. This can be inflicted on an unstable person during any round. Frenzied people will kill anyone at any time, even if the victim happens to be one of the frenzied person's teammates. Frenzy lasts until it dies down or the frenzied character dies (either via a kill or a frenzy heart attack). Set Trap Laid down some traps that others may get caught in... Survivalists can set traps during any around. Limit one trap per survivalist. Once someone gets caught in a trap or a survivalist disarms the trap, the "set trap" detail is removed and the survivalist can set another trap. The only people immune to traps are other survivalists, since they can disarm traps. If the survivalist dies before anyone gets caught in a set trap, then the trap will not activate. Sheep Has been turned into a sheep through some magical mean. This can be inflicted on anyone via an opponent's magic wand or ancient scepter during any round. People turned into sheep are helpless and cannot kill anyone for the rest of the simulation. There is no event that can reverse the sheep transformation. Shell-Shocked Has seen too much. May not be of much use for a while. This can be inflicted on any teammate as long as the event that causes it goes along the lines of "1 kills 2 in front of 3". This detail renders people helpless and unable to kill anyone until they snap out of it. If shell-shock continues for too long, the person may turn suicidal. Trapped Stuck in a trap, and waiting to be freed, if something doesn't kill them first. This can be inflicted on anyone as long as a survivalist has set a trap. This detail renders people helpless and unable to kill anyone until they either pull themselves out of the trap or someone else frees them. If people remain trapped for too long, then they could start to bleed out. Has Killed Caused someone's death. Can cause new events depending on the perk combo. Dead Dead and gone. Events about dead people tend to describe their bodies decomposing. The rate of decomposition can range from a dead body festering silently to a pile of flesh writhing with maggots. Images Adorable Jack.png|Being adorable as always. Arcane Scorbunny.png|Obtaining an ancient scepter. Wizard Shawn.png|Obtaining a wizard robe. Wizard Jack.png|Sneezing in the wizard robe. Junko's Bikini.png|The result of a seductive character obtaining a bikini. Dragonlord x Turbo (Murder Games).png|Fingers touch by accident, which leads to blushing. Dragonlord Duels Scorbunny.png|Losing a duel despite initiating the challenge. Trivia BT Productions's favorite thing to do in Murder Games is a series called "Beat the Odds". There, she has a cast of at least 200 characters and the objective is to outlast everyone else. Category:Browse